Bed talk
by aditiya-kun479
Summary: Tidur siang diatas Futon memang enak termasuk untuk Shirou dan Illya , dan mereka juga berbagi cerita yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin ma one shot singkat


Bed Talk

Ya halo semuanya ! yo ini adalah fanfic pertama saya mohon maaf kalo bahasanya masih banyak yang salah . jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bikin fanfic dengan pairing ini yaitu karena lagi ingin nulis saja :v dan ini cuma oneshot. oke check it out !

Anime : fate/stay night

Genre : romance , comedy

Rating : T (teen)

Character : {emiya shirou , ilyasviel von eizbern}

Warning this is shirou x illya fanfic

Sinopsis : tidur siang diatas Futon memang enak termasuk untuk shirou dan illya , dan mereka juga berbagi cerita yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat.

Desclaimer : fate stay night adalah punya

Story start!

Siang hari yang cukup panas sehingga banyak orang yang kepanasan ,termasuk karakter utama fanfic ini. Emiya Shirou seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah yang mengklaim diririnya adalah seorang **JOMBLO VAROKAH** (JOVAR) setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya dan bertaubat. Dia yang memenangkan perang holy grail ke – 5 kini menikmati kedamaian dan kehidupan sehari – harinya kembali.

"gaahhhh hari ini panas sekali ! , kuharap jemuran ku sudah kering" shirou bergumam sambil menuju halaman belakang rumahnya , tempat dia menjemur barang – barangnya nya seperti baju , celana , kasur , bantal , sofa , buku , handphone , reomot tv , dll. Itu beberapa barang yang kemarin basah akibat hujan dan atap yang bocor.

Sesampainya disana shirou terkejut melihat pemandanga di depannya.

"i-illya?!" ujar shirou yang melihat sesosok makhluk ? hantu ? malaikat ? bukan. Yang dilihat shirou adalah adik perempuan angkatnya . illyaviel von eizbern gadis manis yang memiliki rambut seputih salju dan mata crimson yang sangat indah ditambah tubuh mungil yang dia miliki membuatnya terlihat seperti peri salju yang ada dalam dongeng. Illya sedang tidur dengan pulasnya diatas futon (kasur lantai) yang dijemur oleh shirou.

"hei illya..." Shirou berusaha membangunkan Illya dengan mengusap kepalanya.

"hmmm... Shirou?" illya hanya melihat shirou sekilas dan mengubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk sambil berusaha untuk bangun walau Cuma setengah sadar.

"futon yang kujemur bisa kusut nanti" ujar Shirou yang sedikit kesal karena futon yang di jemurnya malah dipake tidur oleh illya.

"disini rasanya enak sekali lho , hangat dan baunya enak..." illya hanya menjawab dengan nada melas dan ekpresi seetengah sadar 'tapi itu membuatnya terlihat imut ' pikir shirou.

"justru karena itulah aku jem-, oooowhh!" Shirou belum selesai bicara illya langsung menarik shirou kedalam pelukan illya.

"shirou , tidur bersama yuk." Ucap Illya yang dengan santainya mengatakan itu. _Blush_ shirou tidak percaya dengan posisinya saat ini . illya berbaring sambil memeluk kepala shirou dengan erat . kalau boleh jujur ternyata adiknya sangat 'agresive' itu yang dipikirkan shirou.

"su –sudah kibilang nanti bisa kusut ! Illya!"teriak Shirou. Shirou berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman adiknya namun usahanya sia – sia tenaga Illya jauh lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkan.

"shirou , kamu anak yang baik..." ucap illya dengan nada yang sangat rendah sambil mengusap kepala shirou berusaha menenangkannya. Dan yup itu berhasil

'rasanya memang lumayan enak , apa karena akhir – akhir ini aku agak kecapean, ya...' pikir shirou. Dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur namun illya merapalkan mantra dan mereka tidur dengan pulasnya.

 _ **SHIROU DREAM start**_

Shirou berada disebuah jembatan tepi laut , dia sangat mengenali tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat Shirou dan Saber pertama kali kencan dan saling menyatakan perasaan .

"Shirou!" ketika dia melihat ke samping telah berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pirang Yang menatapnya dengan sebal.

"saber ... benarkah ini kau" shirou memegang bahu saber , shirou menunjukkan wajah yang tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"mou , tentu saja ini aku ! kenapa kau dari tadi melamun ?" saber menjawab pertanyaan shirou dengan nada marah karena merasa di campakkan. Mendengar itu shrou langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"aku mencintaimu saber" shirou mengatakan nya dengan nada terharu

"aku juga shirou" saber membalas pelukkannya. Lalu tiba tiba..

Shirou berada di kuil ryudou , tempat pertarungan terakhirnya memperebutkan holy grail dan juga tempat dia berpisah dengan saber. Di depannya berdiri saber yang tersenyum bahagia kepadanya.

"shirou kurasa ini adalah akhirnya , selamat tinggal" tubuh saber bercahaya dan mulai menghilang.

"tu-tunggu saber ! aku tidak ingin kau pergi , tetaplah disini dan tinggalah bersamaku kita bisa memulai hidup yang baru tanpa bertarung lagi dan kita bisa terus bersama , makan bersama , latiahan bersama dan dan dan ..." shirou tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"mmm aku tahu , terimakasih shirou" saber pun menghilang dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"saber... aarrrrggrg!" shirou terduduk lemas sambil mengerang karena frustasi 'kenapa? Kenapa ? kenapa harus seperti ini?' pikiran shirou kacau dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

'shirou...shirou...' ada suara yang memanggilnya

'shirou...shirou...' lagi.. , lalu

 _ **SHIROU DREAM end**_

"shiiiroooouuuu~" illya memanggil shirou langsung ke telinganya

"ah.." sontak shirou pun bangun dari mimpinya dan yang ia lihat adalah illya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"ne shirou apa kau bermimpi buruk?" illya bertanya kepada shirou

"mm ya.." shirou menjawabnya dengan lemas

"sokka , jadi shirou bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu dariku , aku sulit bernafas"

"eh? Ah ! maaf!" shirou langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada illya yang tak di sengaja

"hmm bukan masalah , lagipula bukan berarti aku ridak menyukainya hehe" blush terlihat dengan jelas diantara wajah shirou dan illya , mereka sudah merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

" ne mimpinya seperti apa ?" tanya illya dengan muka yang penasaran

"aku bermimpi tentang saber... ketika kami berkencan dan ketika ka-kami berpisah..." shirou benar – benar merasa itu mimpi buruk.

"haaahh sudah kuduga" jawab illya sambil menghembuskan nafas

" apa maksudmu? " shirou heran dengan pernyataan illya.

"soalnya kalau onii-cahan sampai gelisah seperti itu sudah pasti karena saber kan ? karena kau sangat menyuinya dan tidak mau dia menghilang kan ?" pertanyaan illya membuat shirou terkejut

"i-itu..."

"sudah pasti kan ? , lagi pula kau tidak perlu sedih kehilangan saber karena..." illya berdiri dan memeluk shirou dari belakang .

"ada aku disini" bisik illya ke telinga shirou.

"i-illya!" blush shirou benar benar gugup

"kenapa kau terus bersedih onii-chan~ kan ada imouto(adik perempuan) yang manis disini hehe yang selalu ada untuk onii-chan !"

"ya kau benar tapi..." shirou masih sedih

"ah onii – chan tidak perlu kawatir kalau ke cyduk sama polisi karena dianggap pedofil ! karena walaupun tubuhku terlihat seperti anak berumur 10 tahun tapi umurku yang sebenarnya adalah 18 tahun loh~hehe~"

"eh yang benar?! terus kenapa kau memanggilku onii-chan ?"

"karena onii-chan ya onii-chan titik" jawab illya dengan polosnya

"hah?" jawaban macam apa itu pikir shirou.

"onii – chan juga bisa memelukku kapan pun onii – chan mau loh~ jadi teruslah tersenyum demi saber dan juga demi ku..." illya tersenyum tulus kepada shirou

"illya..." shirou membalas senyumma nya

Dan setelah itu mereka pun segera membereskan futon dan mengangkat semua jemuran. Makan malam , mandi , kemudian tidur.

 _ **AT NIGHT**_

Shirou sudah berada di kamarnya di atas futon dan sudah sangat mengantuk namun belum bisa tidur karena ada yang mengganggunya .

"hei illya aku tau kamu ingin selalu berada di sisiku, tapi haruskah kau menyelinap ke kamarku dan tidur di atasku ?" shirou menyingkap selimutnya dan terlihat illya yang sedang memeluknya

"disini hangat dan baunya enak~" jawab illya yang sudah setengah tidur

Haaahh kehidupan sehari harinya akan lebih melelahkan sekarang tapi tidak apa apa selama ada imouto nya yang selalu siap memberi pertolongan pikir shirou dan ia pun mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

 **THE END**

and stop ! oke akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku hehe walaupun ceritanya agak aneh dan gak jelas nikmatin aja lah . kalo ada yang mau di tanyakan tulis di komentar.

jangan lupa like dan review(komen) ya di tunggu loh


End file.
